Wesley the Teenage Witch
by StephDaTwilightFreak
Summary: Wesley Kinkle is quarter witch, she just doesn't know it yet. Her parents Harvey and Sabrina are unsure of what this means for her. Just before her sixteenth birthday they move back to Westbridge. From this day Wesley's life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I was thinking about Sabrina the Teenage Witch the other day, which was one of my favourite TV shows as a kid and I was wondering, what would happen if Harvey and Sabrina had ended up getting married and having children. Then I came up with this idea. **

**I've set my story to start in August 2020. **

**Sabrina and Harvey are now almost 40; they have been married 17 years. **

**Living in Manhattan, New York and they are moving back to Westbridge, Massachusetts.**

**Wesley Kinkle is quarter witch - Sabrina being half mortal and Harvey a full mortal. They are unsure whether she will have powers or if so how strong they will be. Therefore they move back to Westbridge just before her sixteenth birthday. **

**I hope you like it so far :D**

Chapter 1

The thought of getting up today made me feel sick, tired and really depressed. My alarm was shouting at me, it couldn't possibly be time to get up yet. I sat up and hit the clock, the beeping sound stopped. Ugh! It was only eleven on a Sunday morning. I groaned, pulling the duvet up over my head and kicked my legs against the mattress in frustration. Today was August thirtieth, 2020 and the last day I, Wesley Jade Kinkle would wake up in her bedroom in Manhattan, New York.

My parents had always been weird but lately that weirdness had seemed to increase ridiculously. I felt like they knew something I didn't, almost as if they were keeping it from me on purpose. They were always jumpy and on edge if I caught them off guard or saying something they obviously didn't want me to know about, they were always whispering and talking in hushed voices.

And tonight for some insane reason, my parents were moving us to Westbridge, Massachusetts, the place where they had first met and where they had gone to high school. They had only sprung this news on me a week ago. How did they expect me to be okay with this and just leave my friends, my boyfriend and my whole life? I loved New York, I loved how busy it was, the culture, the arts and how diverse all the people were. I loved my high school, why did I have to leave my awesome performing arts school and transfer to Westbridge High.

My parents hadn't been to Westbridge for over seventeen years, at the age of 23 my mom had left her fiancé at the altar and ran off with my dad her high school sweetheart. They got married soon after and a year later had me. This I was glad of, I appreciated being born.

But I didn't see why they had to move back there now. Two days before I was starting my sophomore year at high school and just a few weeks before my sixteenth birthday. I'd been planning my sweet sixteen for years, what was I going to do now in a place where I had no friends and I was the weird new girl. Why were they doing this to me now and giving me no valid reason for their madness?

My mom wanted us to move back into her Aunt's creepy old Victorian house. My great aunt Hilda and her husband Will had lived there when I was younger, I hated visiting them. My aunt was even crazier than my parents, she spent a lot of time in her linen closet and I was sure she talked to her cat. I also hated the fact that Aunt Hilda and my parents seemed to share some secret I wasn't allowed to be in on. I was sick of being treated like a stupid little kid.

Recently Hilda and Will had moved abroad or something like that, my parent's never told me exactly where and apparently we had to look after their house. This was so unfair; I didn't want to live in an old eerie house. Did no one think about me?

This was my life, do what I was told, do what I was told and do what I was told. I was fifteen years old and I'd finished my freshman year with straight As, I'd taken part in and won several art competitions, I'd had a main role in the school play, I could even play guitar. I'd passed drivers ed and I was planning on taking my test just after I turned sixteen but my parent's still took over my life. I'd proven how trustworthy and grownup I was and still nothing.

I wasn't conceited or vain but I knew I was beautiful with my long dark curls, my pale skin, and my bright blue eyes. I was petite at only five foot two and slender. I was nowhere near popular, but that didn't matter, I really didn't want be. I was outgoing, spontaneous, a little sardonic and at times a bit of a rebel. I had a gorgeous older boyfriend and I had great friends.

To people who didn't know me I came across a little weird with my dark clothing, heavy eye makeup and the multiple coloured streaks in my hair. I had three small tattoos on my upper left arm, my right foot and my lower back. I also had two piercings, one on my left eyebrow and one on my nose. Not quite goth, not exactly emo, I was just Wesley.

I felt someone sit on the edge of my bed; I instantly knew who it was I could smell his aftershave, mint, cigarette smoke and fresh air. This was a smell I knew well and loved.

"What are you doing, Wes?" my boyfriend laughed.

"Getting my anger out by beating my mattress senseless," I giggled.

"Uh huh," he smiled. "It's a good job I love you." He pulled my dark purple duvet off and tossed it on the floor.

"Hey, it's freezing. Give that back," I complained, hugging myself into a ball to cover my bare legs. All I was wearing was a baggy tee.

"You look hot in my t-shirt, when did you steal this?" he said with a smirk and trailed his finger along my thigh. His face held his signature grin. He was leaning over me so close his nose almost touched mine.

My boyfriend Aiden of just over a year was the one person I looked forward to seeing. Some might say I had quite an obsession with him but I was just devoted and with him being seventeen and almost two years older than me, I didn't want to lose him. In two days he'd be a senior and me only a sophomore, I knew many older girls were jealous he was mine.

He annoyed me a lot of the time and he often did things I didn't approve of, mainly being his bad smoking habit. But with tanned skin, black messy hair, dark eyes, defined cheekbones, a sexy smile and muscled body he was hard to resist. He was a bad boy with a good heart.

"You gave it to me, remember, prom night. How could you forget?" I giggled and I threaded my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Trust me, I couldn't forget that," he smirked.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Really," he said his lips brushing mine.

"I think we'll have to repeat that night sometime soon," I said pulling him completely down onto the bed.

"God, I'm gonna miss you," he whispered before crushing his lips to my own.

I eagerly kissed him back. He rolled over me pulling me on top of him. Our lips moved against one another excitedly, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I instantly granted it. His tongue explored my mouth as his hands held my waist holding me to him.

We broke apart so he could take his shirt off. The second he pulled it over his head his lips found mine again. I kissed across his muscled bare chest, down his stomach stopping just shy of his crotch. I ran my fingers across his tattoo there.

He groaned in response and manoeuvred me so my legs were wrapped tighter around his hips and I was now straddling him. I loved the warmth of his body against mine and the way he felt beneath me. My hands explored his body and his mine, our lips never parting once.

But as soon as it had begun it ended with my mom calling me. I immediately pulled away and I knew Aiden was annoyed.

"Wesley!" my mother screamed from downstairs.

"Shit," I said out loud.

Still on top of him, he began kissing my neck. I pushed him back as I gave him a warning look. He groaned and mumbled a complaint under his breath.

"Wesley, I know you're up there, we are leaving in less than six hours and you haven't packed a thing... I know you don't want to leave but you're barely sixteen we can't leave you here alone. So in other words, get a move on..." she paused for several moments. "By the way, I know Aiden is up there too, I'm not stupid."

Still straddling him, I got off his lap and sat on the edge of my bed. I sighed deeply. "I can't believe how stupid we were my mom could have caught us having sex," I cringed at that thought.

"It's not the first time this has happened," he laughed. "She clearly knows we've slept together, Wes. We've been together over a year. You're not twelve anymore you're almost sixteen and I mean, your mom was young once, didn't your parent's date at sixteen?"

"I'm nothing like my mom, she was blonde and innocent, a real goodie-two-shoes, and she was in the science club for god's sake."

Aiden just laughed. "Well, she can't tell you what to do forever. That's just my opinion," he huffed like a child would. I knew that was meant for me moving.

"Uh, yes she can, she's my mom. Without her and my dad, I'd have no money and no roof over my head. And they're good parents really despite all their weirdness. And it's easier for you, you'll be eighteen in December, you already have a car and next year you'll be going to college. I still have three whole years of high school left."

He sighed deeply. "I'm just going to miss you so much, I love you, Wesley. Surely, there is some way for you to stay here." He dropped his dark brown eyes from mine. I had never seen Aiden so emotional before.

I held his chiselled face between my hands making him look at me. "I love you so much too, you were my first everything but I'm sorry, as much as I hate this, I'm moving to Westbridge tonight. It's a four hour drive tops, when I get a car we can take it in turns visiting, we'll spend every school break together. And in three years when I graduate we can move in together just like we planned."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. He automatically pulled me closer into him. "Moving away is not going to change how I feel about you or our future together," I said against his chest.

He kissed the top of my head before pulling out of our embrace. He tightly held my hands in his. "Yeah, we'll make it work."

I squeezed his hand. "Hey, why don't we go to central park, sit out in the sun, invite Chloe and Brandon and grab some brunch because I'm starving."

"Don't you have like a ton of packing to do?"

"As you can see the most part of my furniture is already on the moving van, thanks to my annoying father," I said referring to my empty room which now only held the door to my walk-in closet, my black metal bed and matching side table which was covered in my usual junk. "All I need to do is pack my clothes and the random last things, my mom can do that while we're out," I said getting off the bed and pulled him up with me.

Just as we stood up my mom walked into the room. "Will I now?" she said glaring at me. "Didn't I ask you to pack last night?"

My mom Sabrina Spellman Kinkle looked good for almost forty. She had straight blonde hair a little longer than shoulder length with blue eyes and an average yet petite build. I'd inherited my tiny height from her. My mom was a writer; she had been for many years now. She'd already lined up a job at a Boston magazine ready for when we moved.

"I know you did but I got distracted..."

"Talking on the phone to Aiden I know, I heard you."

"Just please do this for me, Mom, I know fine well the rest of the house is spotless. Let me spend my last day with Aiden and my friends, please," I begged. My mom was kind and a bit of a soft touch, I knew she'd cave.

"Okay and only because I don't want to hear about it the whole way there."

"Thanks so much," I said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, well don't make me regret it. Don't be too late back, we're leaving six sharp. Your dad gets grouchy when he has to wait." She headed out the room but before she closed the door she turned back towards us. "By the way, make sure Aiden keeps his shirt on next time he's in your room, thanks," she said with a slight smile and then she left.

We both burst out laughing. "Yeah maybe you should remember to wear a shirt in my house," I said still giggling.

"I thought you liked my body?" he said smugly.

"You are so vain," I smiled sarcastically.

"That I am but I know you love my body."

"Do I really? Because I think sexy is overrated," I said my lips almost touching his.

"Well, I think there is something seriously wrong with you," he grinned.

He suddenly pulled me flush against him. I traced my hands up and down his back. "Hmm, maybe your body isn't too bad," I giggled.

"I know it's not and neither is yours," he said groping my ass.

I slapped his hand away. "Enough of that, let's get dressed and out of this house. I hate being here, empty like this it doesn't even feel like home anymore."

I kissed his lips gently before pulling out of his arms and heading to the bathroom.

An hour later I was finally ready, and just after twelve we arrived at Central Park walking hand in hand. Waiting on a bench was my two best friends, Chloe Porter and Brandon Graham. Chloe waved at us; a small smile covering her face. Chloe had been my best friend throughout the whole of school. She was a little taller than me with bobbed dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Brandon was smiling too looking pleased to see us. Me and Chloe had met Brandon in junior high and with his cute baby-face and wide smile; he could always make me laugh no matter how bad I felt.

Chloe ran up to us and pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe you're leaving in only a few hours. I'm going to miss you so much," she said sobbing. I felt her tears run down my neck.

"I know," I breathed, tightening my arms around her.

I sensed Brandon beside me and pulled him into our hug. "I really can't believe this is happening," he whispered.

I pulled out of their embrace and took a deep breath. "Okay, I have until five, let's enjoy this time together. I'm thinking a big fat cheese burger and fries," I said trying to hold back my tears.

They all nodded. I took Aiden's hand again and with Brandon and Chloe following beside us as we went to get food.

Over the next three hours I must have said a million goodbyes to my friends. Chloe would not stop crying and every time I'd walk away she'd run after me and hug me again.

Aiden took me home, and we made out several times before he finally let me go. I had to force myself not to look back at him when I reached the front door.

The empty house made me feel weird. My parents had now literally packed everything. I went up to my room for a final goodbye, but now it wasn't my room, it was nothing more than a black box with three suitcases and a backpack on the floor. This was an awful feeling, this was my room and it had been for almost sixteen years. The black painted walls, the dark wood floor and deep purple curtains, these were all mine.

Before I realised I was crying tears ran down my face. I felt someone behind me and turned to see my dad.

Harvey Kinkle was average height, with brown eyes and medium brown hair which now at the age of 39 was slightly receding. He always had a kind looking face. He was a mechanic and owned his own business. He'd already sold his garage in New York and had bought one in Boston. My parent's really were organized for this move.

My dad saw my wet eyes and put his arms out to me. "Come here," he said.

I let my dad hug me and sobbed into his shoulder. "I really don't want to move, Dad."

"I know you don't, but trust me, in a few weeks this move will make sense. I promise."

I barely nodded.

My dad let go of me, grabbed two of my suitcases and headed downstairs. I grabbed the last suitcase and my backpack; I took one last look at my room before I closed the door and followed my dad.

I didn't speak to my parents the whole way there. I spent the most part of my time talking to my friends on Facebook. At this point my iPhone really was my best friend.

I slammed the van door shut and walked up to the stupid Victorian house dragging my red Dr Martens on the ground. I waited for my dad to open the door and headed straight up to my mom's old room collapsing on the bed. This was the room I'd used as a child; it was in some serious need of updating and not my taste at all. But lucky for me I was now getting the guest room with its own bathroom and it was mine to do as I liked with. My parents were using Aunt Hilda's room and my mom's old room would now be the guest room.

By midnight, the moving van was unpacked, and my room was cluttered with my boxes. With my bed and purple curtains the room seemed more like mine but I decided tomorrow some black paint was needed.

I showered and brushed my teeth. I towel dried my long hair, put on Aiden's tee, it still smelt like him. I got under the covers and although I hated being here, tiredness took over and I eventually fell asleep.

**This is chapter 1, let me know what you think so far :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, chapter 2 is here, hope you like how I've included some old characters :D**

Chapter 2

I spent my last day before school started painting my room black, once it was dry putting up posters, unpacking my many boxes and clothes, and finished the night depressively eating junk food in bed. I'd called Aiden several times that night but each time he didn't answer.

Annoyed and tired after my day's work I'd gone to bed early but couldn't sleep knowing a new school awaited me the next day.

I sat up, still sleepy, reluctantly got out of bed and headed downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen making French toast; I grabbed a slice from the already cooked stack, eating it as I walked towards my laptop which I'd left on the kitchen table. I sat on the chair and checked my email and Facebook. Nothing. Not one message from my friends or from Aiden.

I huffed and my mother came to my side.

"What's wrong?" she said as she ran her fingers through my long dark curls. I loved when she did that.

"I've been gone less than two days and everyone seems to have forgotten me already."

She sat on the chair beside me her blue eyes looking at me kindly. "Exactly, it's only been two days. Everyone is starting school today, I bet they just have a lot on their minds and I'm sure they will call you later to ask about your first day." She kissed my forehead and headed back to the stove.

I ate the rest of my toast in silence, said a quick hello to my dad, before heading back upstairs. I decided to have a shower. The water felt nice and relaxed my lumpy shoulders but I was sick of this place already. I hated the eerie old Victorian house and the boring town, my aunt's cat was creepy – it stared at me far too much. I missed my friends but most of all, I missed my boyfriend.

I wrapped myself in a towel and headed back to my room. I laughed to myself; my dark room seemed out of place in the light wooden Victorian house. This I was proud of.

I sat on the edge of my unmade bed and picked up my phone from the floor. I dialled in Aiden's number and waited but he didn't answer. I tried again but still only his voicemail. It was only seven, knowing Aiden he was probably still sleeping. I decided to get ready and try again later.

I dressed slowly, scanning my wardrobe longer than was necessary. I finally chose my faded black skinny jeans and off the shoulder slouchy black sweater. I finished with Aiden's dog tag necklace, a few chunky rings and bangles. I put on my usual heavy make-up and lazily dried my hair for a tousled messy look.

Once dressed, I made my bed and put on my cherry red Dr Martens which I'd left underneath it. This also added some colour to my outfit.

My dad drove me to school on his way to work. I didn't speak to him the whole car ride there.

I approached the school building with pure disgust. How could they do this to me? However, I was going to be brave, I was Wesley Kinkle; this was not going to defeat me. After all it was only a first day of school and I'd done this before, I was only in a different state, it was not really something to be so freaked out about or overly excited about either. Sure new faces to deal with but other than that, it was just another high school.

I walked into the secretary's office and tried to smile. The woman absentmindedly gave me my paperwork barely looking at me, it was clear I was only one of the many new students here.

It was now almost time for class and back in the hallway I passed many people but paid no attention to them. I searched for my locker, right now this was the only thing on my mind. I didn't want to be late for first period. I walked so close to the lockers my arm brushed against them. As I glanced down at the paper for my number I felt something smash into my face. I fell backwards my butt hitting the floor hard and my head instantly throbbing. I automatically covered my forehead with my hand, I could feel the ache.

"Oh, shit, sorry," I heard a boy say. The word 'shit' sounding funny in his posh British accent.

I remained on the floor like an idiot and I knew with how hard I'd hit my head I was going to have a headache for the rest of the day. I looked up and saw an extremely tall and very good looking guy standing above me. He had dirty blonde hair that fell over his pale face and covered his amazing green eyes. His nose and chin were perfect and he had a little stubble. He had pink beautiful lips... I quickly snapped myself out of my trance.

"Sorry," he said again. His accent was amazing. "I really am sorry. Are you okay?" he said sheepishly as he offered me his hand.

"Simply marvellous," I said sarcastically. "I mean, I just love being hit on the head with a locker door on my first day, it's such a warm welcome."

He sighed and bent down in front of me. As he did, his dark blue shirt tightened revealing his muscled chest. I quickly looked away feeling my face blush. He was on the floor in front of me, so close I felt uncomfortable. "Are you really okay? Do you need the nurse?" he said.

I shook my head; this stupidly made my head ache more. "No." I answered finally. Sure, my head hurt but I'd live.

He offered me his hand again and this time I accepted his help. He stood up and easily pulled me with him. Now on our feet the height difference was extremely obvious and very funny. He towered miles above my tiny five foot two. He must have been well over six foot. He was much taller than Aiden and my dad. I took in the rest of his appearance, he looked carefree and kinda scruffy but he was still gorgeous. He wore slightly tattered jeans, a chequered shirt over his blue tee and black lace up boots.

"Here, let me have a look." He removed my hand from my forehead and examined it. I felt stupid, my head barely reached his shoulder and from the pain I knew a bruise was already forming.

"Stop treating me like a baby?" I said annoyed, I unsuccessfully tried to shove away from him. I didn't know this guy, why did he care? He pressed the sore area. "Ow!" I yelled smacking his hand away. "Why the hell?" I said angrily.

He laughed lightly. "You have a huge bruise there. And for that I truly am sorry."

"As you should be," I said lifelessly. He'd already wasted enough of my time and caused me injury... well I was stupidly looking down and walking ridiculously close to the lockers but that was not the point. I knew the bell was going to go any second, and I still hadn't found my locker. It didn't matter how beautiful he was... well it did a little.

I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist stopping me. Again I was taken aback by his height. "What now?" I said irritated.

A small grin appeared on his face. "Well, since I did almost cause you concussion I think I should at least get to know your name." He looked down at me, waiting for me to introduce myself. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his gorgeous green eyes. My eyes found his beautiful lips which opened into an even more beautiful smile. This revealed his perfect white teeth. He was very attractive but also very annoying and clearly amused by my irritation.

I sighed but answered. "Wesley Kinkle."

"Caleb Jost," he answered, running his hands through his hair.

I just nodded not really knowing what else to say. "Well, I still have to find my locker and get to class," I said, trying not to be rude.

He just laughed.

"What?" I said really losing patience.

"Um, I don't know whether you'll find this good news or bad news but when you fell I stole a look at your schedule... Your locker happens to be that one right there," he smirked, pointing to the door right next to his locker.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. Not at all. And um, you're a sophomore, you have English first..."

"Don't say it," I sighed. But inside I was maybe a little happy.

"So do I," he said his grin growing even wider.

I tossed my bag into my locker and he waited. "Shall we?" He put his hand out for my mine. I ignored him and walked straight down the corridor. This only made him laugh.

Seconds later he was by my side. As we walked he leaned closer and whispered into my ear. "By the way, I love the blue and purple in your hair and the whole rock chick thing you've got going on."

I just shook my head and headed to the door.

When we entered the classroom, Caleb took his seat, and not knowing anyone else I took the one beside him. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smirking. I just looked down at my hands, picking at my chipped black nail polish.

Every girl was staring at me and I guessed this was for one of two reasons or maybe even both for that matter. First, I was the new girl and therefore fresh meat, or two, Caleb was a gorgeous British guy and they were jealous of me being with him. Either reason didn't really bother me. However, from the dark glares I was receiving and the ridiculous hair flips the girls' were giving Caleb, it seemed competition for his affections was an everyday ritual here.

A few awkward minutes passed before the teacher walked in. As soon as I saw her I knew we were not going to get along. Her snotty expression told me she was a stuck-up cow and she thought she was better than everyone else. She was around my mom's age with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty but the look on her face said she clearly knew she was. I hated people like that.

She placed her expensive bag on the floor and adjusted her black pencil skirt and red blouse before sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Right, class, for those of you who don't know me I am your English teacher Miss Chessler. Sophomore year is more intense than freshman and there is a larger reading list but there is nothing to worry about if you put the effort in and engage into the work. We will alternate from language and literature. Also, students who excel will be considered for honours and advanced placement. Any questions?" she said with a fake smile. She looked like it was killing her to say this.

A friendly looking redheaded girl put her hand up but instantly put it down when Miss Chessler glared at her. The girl sunk back down into her seat.

"Also, another little announcement, I'm the girls gym coach and cheerleader tryouts are next Tuesday. So, girls, if you think you're good enough sign up. This will look good on your college application." She smiled smugly to herself as she said this. Indicating she was clearly a cheerleader back when she was at high school. This made me hate her even more. She was so cliché.

Her eyes then found me; I quickly looked down at my desk. "We have a new student joining us today..." She stopped midsentence picking up a sheet of paper from her desk; I guessed she was looking for my name. "Wesley Kinkle," she said her face becoming instantly malicious. "Please, introduce yourself to the class," she smirked, crossing his arms.

I glared at her but she only laughed.

"Don't be shy. Come up to the front, Miss _Kinkle_," she said emphasising my name. What was her problem?

I rolled my eyes but headed to her desk. "Hey, I'm Wesley, I'm from New York. I love the colour black as you can clearly see. I play guitar and I'm an artist. You probably think I'm a little weird but I'm cool with that," I said with a sarcastic smile.

A few people laughed but it didn't bother me and I headed back to my seat. Caleb gave me an approving smile as I sat back beside him.

The rest of the class went like any other English class... well, apart from the constant glares from Miss Chessler and one annoying blonde haired girl who was a complete suck up but I tried not to let either of them get to me.

When the bell rang I quickly stood up and headed to the door but just as I reached it she called my name.

I clenched my teeth together and turned around to face her. She sat in her chair and flipped her brown hair before she spoke.

"Wesley, so your parents have finally moved back to Westbridge?"

"How do you know my parents?" I asked confused.

"We go way back," she smirked. "You are their daughter aren't you? Sabrina and Harvey?"

I nodded cautiously. "Why?"

"I thought I recognised you the instant I saw you. You have dark hair, ridiculous makeup and that stupid thing in your nose but you look like her. You're also a lot more sardonic than her but I still see her in you. Harvey too for that matter."

"Your point being?" I said annoyed.

She laughed darkly. "Well, let's just say me and Sabrina didn't exactly see eye to eye. And she stole your father from me. And now I'm almost forty years old, single and working in a school."

"I'm pretty sure you can't steal someone. So don't blame my mom for your crappy life. I mean, have you ever wondered why my dad chose her?" I said sarcastically.

She ignored me. "Your mom was more than weird, the strange things she used to do. Along with her loony aunt's and the seriously creepy things that happened at their house. So, I'll be watching you too, Wesley. Any strange behaviour and I will suss out your family." She smirked. "But hope you enjoy Westbridge. Now leave my room."

I walked out of her class, my blood boiling. I quickly went to my locker, shoving my books into it. I slammed the door shut with too much force. As I turned around I heard a rip. I looked down and a piece of my sweater was stuck in my locker door.

"Great, just great." I sighed out loud. "Does the world just hate me right now?" I yelled to no one in particular.

"No," I turned around and saw Caleb with a huge smirk on his face. "Nice look though."

I pulled the sweater off glad I'd put a black tank top underneath it. "Very funny," I said unamused.

"I know I am," he smirked. "So, Chessler has it in for you, want to tell me why?" It was hard to resist his accent.

"Well, she and my mom hated each other at school, plus, I get the feeling she was in love with my dad. So, now she hates me."

"Lucky you," he laughed. "Well, I don't hate you."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Pretty cool you play guitar? When did you learn?"

"I had lessons from a young age but I also went to a performing arts school since junior high up until a few months ago."

"You left a performing arts school for this? You must really hate your parents right now."

"You have no idea," I said lifelessly.

He laughed again. "Let's get to world history."

As we walked down the hall, I tossed my ripped sweater into the nearest trash can.

The rest of the day wasn't too bad, just the usual classes and Caleb was in most of them. History was well... just history. Like me Caleb was a math geek and being annoyingly smart the teachers from my last school had already signed me up for higher classes.

French class was okay but Caleb did impressions of the teacher and got us both sent out for laughing. Lunch I sat outside eating a fruit cup and watched Caleb play basketball. I enjoyed art and drama like I always did. But luckily, I didn't need to take gym due to doing dance and PE freshman year and my performing arts experience. And we missed last period science due to the first day announcements. However, when the day ended, I was glad to get home even if it was to the stupid Victorian house.

My mom and dad weren't home, so I grabbed a water from the fringe and a bag of potato chips and headed to my room. I collapsed on my bed and absentmindedly watched TV. As I sat in my room, I felt lonely... nothing new these past couple of days. Except I couldn't help but feel a little comfort when I thought of Caleb. He was sarcastic and annoying but at the same time cute and kind, and he seemed to like me. And we liked a lot of the same things. Though, thoughts of others were forbidden. Aiden and I would make it work. I loved him.

An hour or so passed and I decided to try Aiden again. I pulled out my cell phone from my jeans pocket. I was just about to call him when my phone rang in my hand.

"Hey, Wes, sorry I didn't answer this morning. I was asleep and last night I left my phone at Drake's."

"It's okay," I lied. I wasn't usually the jealous or paranoid type of person but being this far away from him I worried about our relationship.

"So, how was Westbridge high?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shit. Nothing like Liberty Arts but I'll survive. My timetable is full on, I'm taking drama, art and French and advanced classed. I met one guy who's quite cool. But turns out my English teacher is an old enemy of my mom's so she pretty much hates me."

"Ouch. I bet if she gets on your bad side, you'll give her a mouth full though."

"You know me well. She's an ex cheerleader, how much worse can you get?

He laughed. "I miss you so much. I wish more than anything you could come to the back to school party tonight. Remember last year, making out for hours. We'd only just started dating then."

"Yeah, I do too," I said feeling even more depressed.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"There's someone at the door so I have to go. Don't have too much fun tonight without me. And I love you, Aiden."

"Okay, love you too," he said and hung up.

I reluctantly pulled myself off the bed and headed downstairs. I opened the large white door to find Caleb smirking at me. He was wearing a gray long-sleeved hooded shirt, the same jeans from earlier and biker boots.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"It was pretty easy; I just asked the first person I saw. Everyone here seems to know your mom and dad. Plus, you do realise your dad's parents still live here."

"Oh, okay. So, why are you here?"

"Well, I know you don't know anyone but there is a back to school party type thing going on at the local bar, and since I did almost knock you out this morning, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

I tried to hide how happy I was that he'd invited me. "I suppose I could, it's better than sitting here depressed. Just give me five minutes and I'll quickly get changed."

I swiftly ran upstairs. I pulled off my jeans and top, swapping them for patterned pantyhose, a short ruffled black dress and black wedges. I added more black eyeliner, pale red lipstick and fluffed up my hair with hairspray. I checked myself over in the mirror, grabbed my small black bag and headed back downstairs.

"You cleanup good," he smirked.

"Funny. Now let's go before I change my mind."

"Are you not gonna tell your parents were you're going?"

"Nope, they forced me to come here, so I'm gonna have fun here."

He laughed again but I followed him outside.

We arrived at the party which was already busy with people dancing and talking.

"You want a drink?" he asked me.

"Sure. I'll find somewhere to sit."

I found a table in the corner and a few minutes later Caleb sat beside me with two glasses of lemonade and handed one to me.

I automatically took a sip of my drink and coughed as it burned my throat.

"Have you put alcohol in here?" I laughed.

"Maybe. I might I snuck a little vodka in a water bottle," he smirked.

"You are epic," I grinned and I took another drink.

"Thanks for the compliment you're not too bad yourself. You know, you're kind of the talk of the town, Wesley."

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"Mm-hmm. The new girl. Dark, rather goth like and a little strange. The spoilt only child with her performing arts school, living in the large old Spellman house with her rich parents."

This made me laugh. "Is that really what people are saying about me after just one day?"

"Yep," he said with a grin.

"Well, what about you Mr British guy, why are you in Westbridge? What's your story?"

His expression suddenly became serious. "My mom's from here; she met my dad when she was eighteen on a summer vacation in London. I was born there and that's where I lived up until recently. Three years ago... My dad was in a car accident. He didn't make it. After my dad died, my mom moved back home to be with my grandparents. That's my story."

"I'm so sorry. You really didn't have to tell me that."

"Nah, it's fine. That's my life. No point denying it."

"Yeah," I said weakly. I felt so stupid, I was complaining about moving here and Caleb was here because he'd lost his father.

"I'm glad you came with me," he said. "A lot of people here are just vain, plain crazy or completely stuck-up. Not you, everything about you makes a statement, makes you different."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I smiled.

"You should do. You know, I moved here when I was almost thirteen and I've always been a bit of a loner. You turn up and I finally feel like I fit in here."

I smiled. "So, you clearly enjoy the arts like me. You took the same electives, what do you enjoy about it?"

"Easy, I want to be a script writer. Acting, you can be someone else, create whatever you want. The same with drawing just let your imagination go. I do love my music too though. Like you I play guitar but I also play piano. I've wrote a few songs. What about you?" He took a big gulp of his drink and coughed. This made me laugh.

"Art is my thing, but I love drawing from real life, faces and people. I'm a pretty good singer and I write my own stuff too. Maybe we can sing together sometime," I said.

"You are unbelievable you know that," he said, his English accent making me blush even more. I quickly looked away from his beautiful green eyes.

We laughed, danced and talked and before long, it was almost ten and I was a little tipsy.

"You're really fun to be with," he said and he brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips.

"Um... thanks, you are too," I said awkwardly as I subtly pushed his hand from my face.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine. I shoved against his chest and he pulled back to look at me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"What, I thought we were having fun," he said innocently.

"I was until you tried to kiss me."

"What's wrong with that? I thought you liked me."

"I do like you, Caleb, but I have a boyfriend back in New York."

"I'm sorry, I feel like such an idiot," he said touching my arm gently.

"Please don't, just forget it." I stood up. "I think I'm going to go now. My parents are gonna kill me actually. Thanks for inviting me," I smiled weakly.

"No problem, see you around," he said half-heartedly.

I felt guilty as I looked at his apologetic face. "Bye," I said.

He simply nodded.

I headed outside as soon as the cold air hit me I felt extremely drunk. I sat down on a bench and took deep breaths. I then realised I had no idea how to get home. I was gonna have to ring my dad.

I took out my cell phone and dialled his number. The phone only rang twice before my father's frantic voice was shouting at me.

"You idiot, you idiot. I'm sure you just like to worry me and your mom. Where are you? Anything could have happened to you."

"I'm fine, Dad, I just need you to pick me up from a bar, it's just in town. I don't know how to get home," I said trying unsuccessfully to cover my drunkenness.

"Have you been drinking?" my dad blasted.

"I'm sorry, Dad, just come and pick me up and tell me off at home."

About ten minutes later my dad's black jeep pulled up. He did not look happy. I was going to be grounded forever.

I staggered and steadied myself, leaning against the car window. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not okay. You're barely sixteen, Wesley, and look what you do to yourself. When you started dating Aiden, you went to parties with older boys; you had fake IDs, you tried smoking and you drank a lot. He took you to get tattoos and piercings. I never approved of him but what could I do, you love the guy. You're away from him and you still get into a mess, maybe he wasn't to blame after all."

"Maybe not," I said looking down at my hands and feeling completely nauseas due to the vodka.

The rest of the car ride we didn't speak. My dad helped me into the house; there I received another telling off from my mom. I then headed straight upstairs. Still tipsy I collapsed on my bed, and not bothering to undress, I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I felt sick and had a killer headache. I showered, then dressed in black leggings, a black tank top and put on a red plaid shirt. I finished with my old black combat boots, my usual makeup and quickly dried my hair, letting my natural waves fall down my back. My parents had already left for work. I skipped breakfast; instead I took some aspirin and bought a coffee on the walk to school. I was ready early; I decided the fresh air would be good.

When I reached my locker Caleb was already there.

"Hi," I said trying to sound casual.

"Hi," he replied not looking at me. He quickly shut his locker and started to walk away.

"Caleb, wait," I shouted. He still ignored me. "Caleb!" I ran after him and grabbed his wrist pulling him to a stop.

"What, Wesley? I was a tool last night. I made an idiot of myself and I'm sorry. End of." He easily pulled his wrist from my small hand.

"No not end of. I'm sorry too. I didn't exactly tell you I had a boyfriend and I flirted too. I lead you on and I'm sorry. But I do want us to be friends. We're in all the same classes, I don't want things to be weird. I mean, we got on well yesterday, I don't want to lose that," I said practically pleading with him.

He sighed but finally looked at me. "I don't want to lose that either. You're the first actual friend I've ever had here."

I smiled lightly and as he walked down the corridor I followed him to English.

The day went slowly. Miss Chessler was the same as yesterday, a snotty cow. The rest of my classes were okay and it was now finally last period and my first science lesson.

Semester one was biology. This I didn't mind too much, the human body was interesting.

Me and Caleb sat on the same lab bench and a couple of seconds later in walked a slightly crazy but kind looking man. He must have been in his mid fifties.

"Right, class, I'm Mr Pool, I'm not going to waste time with introductions, so, let's get down to some science," he sounded kinda sardonic.

The annoying blonde haired girl from English put her hand up. She was pretty but far too skinny, she had a ridiculous amount of blusher on her sunken cheeks and her bright blonde hair was obviously dyed.

"Yes, Miss Chessler?" Mr Pool asked.

Miss Chessler? No she couldn't be!

"Did he really just call her Miss Chessler?" I whispered to Caleb.

"Yeah, Stevie Chessler, she's Miss Chessler's younger cousin. Word of warning; don't get on her bad side. She wanted me to ask her to the dance last summer, I turned her down and now she hates me.

"Well, Miss Chessler already hates me so she probably will too."

Stevie's face turned smug. "Mr Pool, shouldn't our new student Wesley Kinkle introduce herself?"

"Oh, my God, yes, Wesley, your mother, she was one of my best students. She was even in the science club. I hope you're as good as her," he smiled brightly and everyone laughed. "Your dad wasn't too good at science though. How are they?"

"They're good, thanks," I said weakly.

"Good," he smiled. "Now, on to science."

When the lesson ended Mr Pool, kept me back almost twenty minutes asking me about my mom and dad and myself. Luckily, Caleb waited for me.

We were, almost out of school when a high-pitched annoying voice shouted my name. Stevie.

"Hey, teacher's pet, maybe you should marry Mr Pool, he seems to love your mom so you'll do. However, Libby, my cousin that is, she hates your whole family, and from what she's told me I do too. Just wanted to let you know, I'm going to make your time at Westbridge unbearable." She flipped her hair and walked away. "Bye, Princess of darkness."

**So Caleb… what do you think? I promise next chapter will have magic :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, chapter 3 is here, sorry for the wait. Hope you like it :D**

Chapter 3

I was sitting at the boat lake in New York Central Park, the soft damp grass tickled my skin, the gentle evening breeze blew my long dark hair out around me. The most beautiful sunset encircled me. A voice gorgeous and enticing called my name. I'd heard this voice before.

I turned to find beside me the most handsome boy I had ever seen. His blonde hair framed his perfect face. He was beautiful.

We were so close to each other, I could hear him breathe. I could feel his green eyes watching me.

I met his eyes and my heart raced. I felt my cheeks flood with colour. I tried to look away, attempting to hide my blushing face, to avoid his stare but he grabbed my face in his hands and forced me to look up.

His eyes were like emeralds and I felt safe when I looked into them. And then I realized who he was. The blonde hair, the green eyes, his perfect features... how could I have missed it? Caleb... my new best friend but also the guy who'd taken over all of my thoughts for the last month now.

I couldn't believe he was so close to me, holding my face. He edged forwards slowly until our noses were almost touching. He'd kissed me once before, could I really let it happen again? He knew we were just friends. He knew I had a boyfriend. He pressed his lips to mine, making me blush even more. I couldn't help myself, my eyes closed as I breathed in his incredible scent, I circled my arms around his neck and I started to kiss him back.

Soon we were both breathless and he moved his mouth just below my ear giving us a chance to breathe. He brushed his lips across my skin.

"Wesley, I need you, please choose me," he whispered into the hollow of my throat.

I shot up in bed, my heart was racing and I was clammy with sweat. My chest moved in and out heavily as I tried to compose myself.

"Stupid," I said out loud. I turned on the lamp beside me. "Stupid," I repeated. "Damn it, Wesley, you need to get a hold of yourself. You love Aiden."

What was I doing, why was I dreaming about kissing Caleb when I was with Aiden? Actually, I'd barely had any contact with Aiden since I'd moved, well any of my friends for that matter. But Aiden, it was like he was going out of his way to ignore me. He always seemed in a hurry, distracted, or like he had something better to do. He never answered my calls and even when he did, we barely spoke more than ten minutes. Things just didn't feel the same, I couldn't explain it.

The first month at Westbridge seemed to go quickly despite how much I missed New York; yet, things weren't too bad when I was with Caleb. Both Miss Chessler and Stevie still hated me. Stevie Chessler, blonde and beautiful, she was a cheerleader and she owned the school. If you didn't follow her rules she made your life a living hell. That's precisely what she did to me. However, she generally just disliked me for who I was. She hated anyone who didn't worship the ground she walked on but I could live with that, I'd take social embarrassment any day over kissing her ass.

Today was October 2 – my sixteenth birthday. Alone in a boring town was not how I'd expected it to be.

I fell backwards on my bed, my head hitting the pillow with a light thud. I turned my head so I could see the red numbers on the alarm clock, 6:00 a.m. they told me.

I knew now awake, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again; actually, I wasn't sure whether I would ever sleep again at all. That dream... it was more real than any dream I'd ever had before, kissing Caleb like that made me feel happy, excited and like a different person. I touched my lips gently with my fingertips; the kiss had felt so real.

I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom. I had a long shower, letting the water relax me and took advantage of waking up so early.

I went back to my room still wrapped in my towel and sat on my bed. I just stayed there for several moments, thinking. After a while, which felt like forever, I decided to get ready and face my parents. They'd been acting extremely weird the last couple of days, even more so than usual.

I chose a red plaid strapless dress and put it over a black tee, with black knee-high socks and my black combat boots. I decided to straighten my hair and finally finished with my eyeliner, mascara, blusher and a red lipstick.

When I walked into the kitchen my mom, dad and the cat were sitting at the table. They were all looking at me funny, even the cat. Had someone died?

"Okay, is this some kind of intervention?" I asked confused. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat beside them. "Are you going to say happy birthday today or just wait till next year," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, happy birthday, honey, it's just we have something to tell you," she said rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Um, has something bad happened?" I asked, thinking the worst.

"It's not exactly bad, you just might find it a little disappointing," my mom said gently, her blue eyes looking at me kindly.

"I'm confused. What's happened?"

"Wesley, there are two worlds, the natural and the supernatural. This supernatural world is the home to many mystical creatures. And now you're sixteen you're allowed to know about it."

I laughed. "You mean like witches and wizards, vampires and werewolves. I think you've been watching too many teen vampire shows, Mom," I scoffed.

"Wesley, this is real. Me, well, I'm a witch or a half witch that is. Your dad, he's mortal, this makes you a quarter witch. There was only a fifty-fifty chance you would have powers... but I'm sorry, I don't think you do."

"Mom, this joke is not funny. Why can't I just get a car like every other normal sixteen year old on her birthday?"

"It's not a joke, sweetie. At midnight you were supposed to levitate from your bed but you didn't. That would have been a sign that your powers have came in."

"Your mom is telling the truth, Wesley," my dad added.

I stood up, noisily scrapping the chair on the kitchen floor. "I'm going to school. You have seriously lost it." I left the room annoyed. "Have my car waiting for me when I get home," I shouted from the doorway.

I walked into school and Caleb was already waiting by our lockers. He was grinning widely. When I reached him he pulled me into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Wesley," he said, crushing me in his huge arms.

"Thanks," I said weakly.

"Why aren't you the happy birthday girl?" he asked concerned. "You're sixteen. Drivers license," he smiled.

I tried to smile back. "I'm okay," I lied.

"You're clearly not okay, Wesley."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm happy it's my birthday... it's just my parents, they are ridiculous, I think they are seriously insane."

He put his hands on my shoulders looking down at me. "My guess is, they are planning a birthday surprise or something and that's why they were acting weird."

"Maybe," I said unconvinced.

He nudged my side. "Cheer up, I have a present for you," he said grinning.

He pulled a flat badly wrapped present out of his bag and handed it to me.

I smiled to myself. "You wrapped this didn't you?"

Caleb's cheeks flushed slightly red. "Just open it."

I pulled off the wrinkled paper and underneath was a drawing of me. He'd drew me as an anime cartoon. It was amazing.

"Wow," I said simply. I was speechless it was so beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, Caleb. It's beautiful. Thank you." I flung my arms around him.

"Look on the back," he said.

I turned it over and read his message out loud. "'Happy Birthday, Wesley, my Princess of Darkness'," I said trying to imitate his English accent.

He stuck his tongue out at me and this made me giggle.

I looked down at the drawing again. It really was beautiful. "Caleb, you are amazing," I smiled.

"I know," he smirked. "Now let's get to English, we don't want to be late on your birthday. No reason to make Miss Chessler hate you even more."

I laughed. "I don't think she could hate me more than she already does."

Caleb smiled too and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down the corridor.

I scribbled all over the cover of my English notebook as Miss Chessler's annoying voice rambled on and on. I wasn't really paying attention, all I could think about was my parent's stupid joke earlier this morning. I mean, how did they expect me to take that seriously?

I sighed deeply. What did it matter; I didn't believe what they'd told me anyway. I mean, witches weren't real, right?

Just as the bell rang, Miss Chessler began talking about extra places on the cheerleading squad due to a girl being injured and another ill... why did she always have to go on and on about cheerleading. She then began to brag about their recent win at a competition.

"Please just shut up, just shut up, just shut up," I said under my breath.

Just as the words left my mouth, Libby's voice stopped. Okay, that was a weird coincidence. She grabbed her throat, gagging and croaking but no sound came out. Students started laughing and she instantly ran out of the room.

Everyone took this as their chance to leave and so did I. I grabbed my bag from the floor and headed out the room with Caleb following behind me.

I was glad when the bell rang for lunch. I hoped something to eat would make me feel better.

Caleb and I arrived first to the cafeteria. I was glad there was no queue for the food.

The smell from the hot food made me realise how hungry I was. I grabbed a slice of cheese pizza, a fruit cup and an orange juice.

Caleb pretty much had one of everything. We sat on the empty table in the corner just like we did every other day. As we sat down Stevie Chessler and her clones came through the cafeteria doors.

"Great, the Bitch has just entered the building," I said sarcastically.

Caleb just laughed and took a huge bite of his cheese burger. I rolled my eyes at him.

I took a bite of my pizza and immediately spat it out. The cheese tasted stale and the base was hard. I looked down at my boring fruit cup and sighed.

This was my amazing sweet sixteenth birthday, a crummy lunch, not one phone call from my friends or my boyfriend, and no present from my parents other than some stupid practical joke. This morning, all I'd wanted was a normal birthday breakfast with my parents, but no, even that was too much to ask. I absentmindedly ran my index finger around the rim of the plastic cup. I wished I had birthday cake right now.

"Hey, Wes, Earth to Wesley. Hello, Wesley Kinkle."

"Huh?" I quickly looked up from the table, Caleb's voice bringing me back to reality. His hand was waving in front of my face. I slapped it away.

I looked around me and realised I was still in the school cafeteria. I turned back to Caleb to find him glaring at me.

"Have you listened to anything I've said?" he frowned.

"Sorry, Caleb, my mind was elsewhere for a second."

"Whatever," he said, still sounding slightly annoyed.

I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Caleb, I just can't stop thinking about what my parent's said to me this morning."

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. What were you saying?"

"I was saying, I'm playing one of my songs at an open mike night on Saturday and I was hoping you'd come watch me."

I smiled brightly. "Did you seriously just ask me that? Of course I'll be there, you're my best friend. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Awesome," he grinned before he went back to eating his food.

I watched him and smiled to myself. He was perfect. His messy but beautiful blonde hair framed his strong features and green eyes. His smile really was amazing too. I suddenly, felt my cheeks burning. I looked down so he couldn't see my blushing face. Why was I thinking about Caleb this way? He was my best friend. I was with Aiden.

I went to pick up my fruit cup but it wasn't there. Then I noticed in front of me a cupcake, it was chocolate with pink frosting and a birthday candle on top.

"Where did this come from?" I said confused.

"What?" Caleb answered, with his mouth still full of burger.

"Um, did you put this cupcake here?" I asked.

"No but I'll have it if you don't you want it?" he grinned.

"You can have it, I have no idea where it came from. I'm not eating it."

He took it from her hand, and ate almost the whole cake in one bite. "Tastes fine to me," he said while still chewing.

I rolled my eyes at him.

We started chatting about our first classes when I spotted Stevie walking towards our table. My worst nightmare was coming true. It was like a horror movie.

"Please kill me now," I said under my breath.

"Hi, Wesley, I heard it's your birthday today. Thought I'd come wish you a happy one," she said smugly.

I could see people looking and I was beginning to get irritated.

"Just go away," I said lifelessly.

"What? Don't you want my birthday present?" Stevie asked in a fake sweet voice. Her clones laughed.

"What I want is for you to leave me alone."

I could feel every eye in the room on me.

"Whatever you want, it's your birthday," she said sarcastically. As she walked away, she knocked my uneaten pizza onto my lap.

My dress was covered with a big greasy stain. Everyone was laughing. If people weren't watching me before, they certainly were now.

"You did that on purpose," I shouted, standing up from the chair.

"Didn't you like my present?" she mocked. "I thought I was doing you a favour, adding some colour to your wardrobe. Princess of darkness."

"When are you going to realise that calling me princess of darkness doesn't bother me. I dress this way because I like it." I pointed towards the door. "Why don't you just do us all a favour and disappear."

As soon as the words had left my mouth she was gone... Oh, my God! She really was gone and I felt as if I had done it...

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, wondering where Stevie had gone.

Without saying a word to Caleb I ran from the cafeteria. I needed to talk to my mom... Maybe there had been some truth behind her joke this morning…

**Do you think Wesley now believes she's a witch?**

**How will Sabrina help her get Stevie back?**

**Hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can :D**


End file.
